


Martin Mystery - Detective of the Paranormal

by Atina34



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Series, becomes canon, couple divergence, martin mystery au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atina34/pseuds/Atina34
Summary: Based off the cartoon series by Marathon, but true to the comics.I take my own spin to the comic-canon plot of Martin and Diana being a couple/fiancés instead of step-siblings. I stay mainly true to the episode, but then it diverts to make way for the relationship. I also throw in episodes that we didn't see from the title screens and my own supernatural plots they have to take part in.Get ready for Martin Mystery like you've never seen before! Unless you read the comics of course........





	Martin Mystery - Detective of the Paranormal

**Author's Note:**

> Please find it in your heart to support me on Patreon so I can not only continue this series, but take to writing out the second chapter of my BWOC fic! Thank you for your support!

RITZY HONEYMOON HOTEL PARIS, FRANCE – 8:13pm

O  
O  
O

“Oh Martin, what a romantic little get away spot.”

Diana nestled her head onto Martin’s shoulder as they enjoyed the balcony view from their all-inclusive suite. Dressed in his finest tux, Martin wrapped his arm around his long-time girlfriend and smiled.

“So…. lovely” she hummed, delighted, as she accepted the champagne flute Martin slipped her.

He popped a gourmet chocolate, shaped like a seashell into his mouth, and grinned as he moved, feeling the object rustle around in his back pocket.

“Even lovelier for the Center to pay for it all. Leaves more money in the bank for….something else.” He absentmindedly patted his pocket, the weight of the object comforting his racing heart and sweaty palms.

Diana chuckled, “what else could there be Casanova?” she set the flute on a nearby table and turned to the blonde-haired man, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself to him.

“Shopping all day across the streets of Paris, all-included spa and poolside lounge! Let’s not forget brunch served straight to the door, and this masterpiece” she grinned as she flaunted the sparkly purple gown.  
A slit up the side of her leg, spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline that left almost little to the imagination, her hands ran down the sides and showed off the skin-tight appeal that made Martin buy it in the first place.

“Let’s just say the Center’s being generous. I would give you the world, with or without it. All you’d have to do is ask.”

He pressed their lips together, brushing the hair away from her face as her eyes teared up.

“Oh Martin…..” she clung to him tightly, overwhelmed as they held each other.

“You really didn’t have to do all this though” Diana smiled, backing up as he raised an eyebrow at her, “I’m pretty sure when the Center said for you to take this as your reward vacation, they meant just you, you didn’t have to bring me along. I mean……you don’t want to take this time for yourself?”

“When I’m with you baby, time just stands still, and I don’t need a vacation from my favorite lady.”

“Haha! Don’t tell me you’re reading those ridiculously cheesy self-help novels again.” She wrinkled her nose at him in that adorable way he loved. “They don’t help at all Martin Mystery.”

“They’re not cheesy” Martin pouted, he ran his hands down the side of her hips and kissed her again.

“With or without them, I still managed to nab you, which boggles my mind to this day” he looked off wistfully, grinning as she smacked his arm lightly, “and there’s……...there’s a way of thanking you, for sticking it out all these years. Dealing with me….and Java and all the crazy stuff I put you through…….”

Diana cocked her head to side quizzically, watching as Martin gently pushed them back from each other, his hand running restlessly through his hair. “What I mean is, I want to do something to show you my thanks Di. Let you know what you mean to me and-“

A sudden high-pitched beeping sprang from the green and purple U-watch that faithfully never left his left wrist. Usually it filled him with a euphoric rush for adventure and excitement, but at the moment, it was the worst sound he had ever heard.

“The Center” Diana blinked, “now? Were you gonna say something imp-?”

“It can wait I guess.” Martin huffed angrily, walking into their hotel room, rustling around the room until he pushed the mattress off the box spring and revealed the glowing blue portal for the Center.

“Come on.” He stuck his hand out, and sensing his frustration, Diana quietly moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as he laced his own around her waist, jumping them through with one big leap. 

The couple landed on a platform, which, as soon as they touched, began to move as they righted themselves.

A new aged computer scanner slid by, scanning them head to toe, before they turned to an installed hand screen, which when they placed their hands on individually, read out their names and cleared them for access.

They were moved past different alien and human lifeforms tapping frantically across their keyboards. All garbed in agent apparel, and too busy to stop and notice the two arriving agents.

Billy flew in just in time to witness the steam coming out of Martin’s ears, as he grumbled.  
“Hey you two! CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR-!”

Martin dove behind Diana frantically and began to wave his arms back and forth. The alien stopped putting on his decorative paper party hat and dropped his plastic party kazoo in surprise when he noticed Diana look at him with confusion. 

Billy look over to see her bare ring finger, and stuttered out an apology. “Congratulations on making it just on time as usual! Nobody likes a more punctual agent then yours truly!” He jabbed his thumb up awkwardly and turned away, ignoring the glare Martin was shooting at his back and the confused look Diana kept shooting them both.

“Am I missing something?” Diana put her hands on her cocked hips, staring down her boyfriend with an irritated scowl.

“Billy’s just joking baby” Martin kissed her forehead, leading her through the doors into the tube that took them up to M.O.M.’s office, “you know how he gets around this time of year.”

Diana folded her arms, and frowned at them both as they did their best to ignore her, Martin keeping his back turned so she couldn’t spot the object in question.

The doors opened once more and they all gasped in surprise.

A large holographic anaconda was battling a holographic cyborg. M.O.M was in the middle, decked out in technology on her head and hands, leading the battle, her body moving aggressively in time with the two creatures. 

They all gasped in horror but M.O.M turned to smirk over her shoulder. 

“Don’t be alarmed team, it’s just the Center’s Virtual Combat Simulator.”

Martin couldn’t help the excitement or the big grin that laced his face. “Cool! Hey, can I try?”

“No.” M.O.M paused the simulator with a button on the left wrist before turning to the team, “but you can investigate the strange disappearance of a child from a library in Northern France.”

“No kidding” Martin gritted out, his hands clenched as he stared her down, the sudden frustration back like a jarring memory, “we were just in France. Diana and I. Trying to get something very important done. On our very important vacation.”

M.O.M raised an eyebrow. “Indeed.”

“Though a disappearance in Northern France” Martin hummed, placing his hand to his chin in thought. It seemed the detective in him never rested. “It could do something with Carnac! A group of hippies disappeared there in the seventies you know.” 

In his excitement, Martin knocked over a small petri dish filled with green goo, that upon impact, smashed to pieces, the goo releasing a strangled hiss, growing relatively larger, before releasing a puff of air and collapsing in on itself. 

Everyone stood in astonishment as it did so.

M.O.M stared down at the goo irritably. “Thank you, Martin. You just sent my cloning research back about SIX MONTHS.” 

Diana smirked, crossing her arms. “You also got a little something on your shirt Casanova. Can you even stay clean for more than a few hours?”

Martin peered down, to see some of the goo had gotten on his shirt in the haste of it all. It was also burning a hole through his shirt. He ripped off the jacket, and tore off the shirt, letting Billy spray it with a bottle of blue liquid he pulled out of M.O.M.’s desk.

The white was thoroughly stained. No way he could wear that collared shirt for Di again. The jacket was still good though, but Martin doubted he had the money to touch it up after watched Billy stomp it clean on the floor.

The Center would only provide so much, he guessed. Least perfect day of his life. Maybe the special event could wait.

“Either way” M.O.M interrupted the little debacle, “you can’t go to this village looking like that. Unless you’re in a James Bond film.”

“I wish.” Martin piped up. “Though I think a shirt would be preferred.”

“Billy.” M.O.M demanded.

The alien opened a blue portal door which led to a small closet. “Help yourselves guys!”

Martin grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a tight fitting white shirt and a black collared, short sleeved over shirt as Diana rooted around the hangers.

She grabbed her signature blue capris and a purple t-shirt, strapping her favorite purple purse over her shoulder. They changed quickly in a separate area and returned before M.O.M.

M.O.M acknowledged their outfits with a nod, before turning her back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to save agent anaconda from the reptile dispatching cyborg.” She turned the simulator back to play, her body starting to move aggressively all over again as she fought. 

Billy grinned, accepting the tux pants (and Diana’s new dress which she relinquished with a disappointed sigh) and opening a new door portal beside the closet. “This way guys” he stated cheerfully, watching the couple dart into the portal, letting it close behind them. 

O  
O  
O

~ IT CAME FROM THE BOG~ Part 1

O  
O  
O

A VILLAGE IN THE FRENCH COUNTRYSIDE – 10:32pm

O  
O  
O

“Nice of Billy to have you meet us here Jav.” Diana smiled, letting the fresh country wind blow her hair, she sighed happily, reminded of how sweet and gentle Martin had been with her, how romantic and spontaneous, and how good he had looked in that tux. “Ahhhhhh, I just loveeee, the French country side, it’s so…..relaxing.”

Suddenly, the peace and quiet was disrupted by Martin aggressively pushing on the gas of their all-terrain vehicle. A Center favorite to hand over, since they thought it wouldn’t do much damage. 

Of course, they didn’t think it would end up in the hands of agent Mystery either, but Martin had a sneaky way of getting what he wanted. Diana could vouch for that. 

Java clamored into the back, Diana settled beside her boyfriend, but before she could tell Martin to take it easy on the gas, the agent jammed his foot to the gas pedal, and the vehicle took off with a roar, leaking dust behind it in a swift storm.

Diana shrieked as the wind became vicious knives to her face, her hair flying and slapping Java in the face, the caveman squinting his eye shut in fear. 

Martin kept his one hand on the wheel, steering them towards the main buildings of the village, the other he lay on Diana’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“MARTINNNNN SLLOW DOWNNNN AHAHAHAHA!”

“Don’t worry Di!” Martin called over her terrified screams, “just enjoy the ride!”

As they drove into town, some of the scattered villagers watched in astonished amazement as the trio came roaring in, disrupting the peace and kicking up dirt as they went. The vehicle came to a screeching halt outside the library.

Java jumped out first, heaving his stomach contents over the side. He groaned in pain as Martin chuckled. He turned to Diana who didn’t look much better herself. She was shoving her mangled hair back into place under her signature barrettes. Her face was a slight shade of green.

“Next time” she growled at Martin, “I’m driving.”

“Come on baby” Martin grinned, “it wasn’t that bad” he came up beside her, smoothing his hand down her face, kissing the apple of her cheek as she blushed. “It’s not every day the Center lets me take that beauty out for a spin. Got to enjoy it while I can.” 

Diana rolled her eyes, ignoring Martin. She helped Java to his feet, letting Martin take the intuitive to open the door.

A bell chimed above, alerting the people inside to the new occupants. It looked like the manager was keeping the public out for a while, until the agents had arrived.

Martin flashed his badge to him and the manager ushered them to the back stairwell. A man in a creamy yellow sweater was sitting on the last step, a sullen look on his face as he stared at the floor.

He quickly looked up at the approaching team, his face taking on a light of hope.

Martin grinned proudly as he whipped out his badge once more. “I’m Martin Mystery, secret agent extraordinaire.” He boasted proudly, puffing his chest out.

The man’s face fell instantly. Diana stepped forward and shoved Martin aside.

She chuckled, placing her hand to her chest, “and now allow us to introduce ourselves properly. I’m Diana, this is Java, and that’s” she pointed and smirked at her boyfriend’s disgruntled look, “Martin. We’re from the Center.”

She ignored Martin’s huffed out angry look and smiled comfortingly to the older French man, “why don’t you tell us what happened sir?”

The man sighed heavily, his shoulders hunching, “it was closing time, and I told my Nelly not to stray out of sight…..she didn’t listen, then I heard her scream and she vanished without a trace.”

Martin placed his hand to his chin again, “hmmm, maybe an invisible man took her? That would certainly explain the lack of evidence!” 

“Why do I seriously doubt that?” Diana sneered, crossing her arms in agitation.

“Because you doubt everything Diana, you’re a sceptic.” Martin turned to walk off towards the book aisles and gave a surprised shout as he slipped and fell to the floor.

Everyone gasped in alarm, and Diana ran to his side, her face full of worry. “Are you okay Martin?” her eyes betraying her previous snark and sarcasm. She really did love the big goof.

He smiled softly at her, “I’m fine Di, really” as she helped him to his feet he startled at the side of the looming bookshelf, “but that for sure isn’t.”

The entire bookshelf was covered in a green looking goo. It trailed over all the spines, gathering at the bottom to form a pool which was the obvious source of Martin’s fall and for once, not a clumsy setback. 

Diana shuddered as she looked up, “oh ewwww, what is that? It doesn’t even look human.”

“I doubt it’s human Di” Martin smirked, “but I know exactly who can tell us more.” 

He quickly pressed the side button of his U-watch, letting the all-encompassing glow of the technology wash over his face, a big smirk forming as he looked over all the choices.

“U-watch activated…...slime scan selected.”

Martin snatched up the slime scanner as it formed in mid-air, ignoring the surprised grunt of the man watching with bated interest. 

He scraped the tool over the goo and placed it back into the scanner. The machine whirred to life with a distinct hum.

“Analyzing data…….Sample identified: Composition – Acidic substrate comprised chiefly of sphagnum moss and pete.”

“Aha! Bog goo.” Martin pumped his fist excitedly. 

“Bog goo?” their French client questioned, “that’s odd.”

“Forget the invisible man. My guess is a reanimated bog body left this.” Martin proclaimed dramatically, turning to look over at Diana with an excited grin.

Her face proved she was not having it.

“Excuse me?”

“Uh…well uh, you see Di.”

“Martin. Can we spend this evening not staying up to listen to your pathetic theories and comic book stories?”

“They’re not stories. I get all my facts from ‘Paranormal Monthly’ the magazine” Martin declared coldly. “European folklore tells of real-“

“Oh forget it” Diana rolled her eyes, “it’s going to be the same thing all over again with you, isn’t it?”

“Excuse me.” Martin repeated her distasteful comment from before. “Can we not do this here? In private perhaps, where you can listen to the facts and-“

“What facts?! Obviously, there’s a valid reason the child disappeared Martin, not some stupid fairy tale you got off the back of a cereal box.”

“Um……” the French man shared a peculiar look with Java, who’s face was taking on that ‘they’re at it again’ look. “Would you like time to settle in and think this over? Perhaps different agents….”

“I sure don’t” Diana pointed to her chest with her thumb, cocking her hips angrily, as she glared down Martin. “Do you need time to think over those theories Martin?”

“Nope.” Martin stated, glaring back angrily, “just show Diana where she’ll be staying for the evening and we’re good from there aren’t we?”

The two glared each other down again. Hard to believe they had been so lovey dovey just a few moments ago. The French man smiled weakly, “how about I show everyone to their rooms shall I?”

Java scurried after him as he left, Diana and Martin trailing behind as they gave each other the cold shoulder.

“I don’t see what your problem is.” Martin stated, putting away the slime scanner and trudging after the two men. “Why do you have to do that in front of people? Belittle me? Can’t you save it for some other time?

“Martin don’t be ridiculous, I’m not trying to belittle you or shame you or anything like that. I’m trying to get you to realize that monsters don’t exist and ‘Paranormal Monthly’ is taking your $10.00 a month for nothing. There’s going be a completely logical reasoning for this. You’ll see.”

She didn’t notice Martin’s furious look. The way he tucked something further down his pocket. 

They followed their resident tour guide up the steps to a small inn. The only one in town by the looks of it. It had only one window a light inside and the French man said he’d return in the morning so they could figure this out again.

Diana watched him go, stepping behind Java as they all entered the small building.

A short chubby French man with little to no hair was manning the counter, his head buried in a thick book. 

“Excuse me” Martin pressed, his hands folded across his chest. “Can we get two rooms please?”

Diana looked up in surprise as her boyfriend spoke. Usually they all got one, Java took the couch, and Martin and Diana took the bed. The man didn’t bother looking up as he presented two keys, pointed to the sign in book and waved them off so he could return to his reading.

Martin signed them all in. Distributed the other key to Diana, who took it hesitantly, before Martin led Java away and up the only small staircase in the building.

Diana was left alone at the bottom, watching them go, guilt consuming her as she realized she had seriously hurt Martin’s feelings. 

“What a night” she muttered to herself, following up the stairs slowly.

She held tightly to the banister as she walked up along the wall. A sudden movement caught the corner of her eye and she startled enough to dash up the rest of the way and come to a screeching halt at the top of the staircase.

The stairs led to one, single hallway with multiple doors on either side. The key said room six, so Diana quickly made her way over, nudging the key in and turning the lock. She practically leapt into the room, letting the door slam behind her.

She took a deep breath, opening her eyes carefully to come face to face with an empty room. There was a single bed covered in white sheets and pillows, a window, a small table and a dresser for any coats or bags.

There was also a white fluffy robe hanging off the dresser, and an adjoining room for the shower and toilet. 

Diana carefully lay her bag onto the bed, double checking the front door was locked, before entering the shower room. There were no windows in the bathroom which made her a bit happier, but the all-consuming guilt of being so mean to Martin, after all he had done and given her that day was too much to bare. They tried not to fight, (which was tough considering how opposite they were), but they loved each other, and Diana hated when they fought and spent the night separately. 

She’d take her shower, and then go and apologize.

As she was turning on the hot water, another movement in the bathroom mirror caught her eye. She turned quickly, her hands fluttering to cover her breasts and lower area.

There was again, nothing there, but she was starting to get spooked. She usually never stayed alone, or even far from Martin. She sought his comfort. 

Maybe she would apologize now, and then take a nice hot shower in his room. Where she knew he would be. She could even ask him to join her if he felt like it. 

A sudden loud bang from outside the window had Diana screaming. She grasped the handle but it wouldn’t budge, she tried turning and twisting the knob, it wasn’t supposed to lock. She started to beat her fists on the door, screaming Martin’s name. 

Diana could hear distant yelling. Martin was rushing the door, slamming into it with his shoulder, calling her name.

She went to slap her hands to it, but suddenly a loud crack had her fall flat on her butt.

Java had torn the door straight off its hinges, not allowing it another moment to be, chucking it like paper to the side.

His face went beet red when he saw Diana unclothed, and he turned modestly to the side, covering his face as Martin moved to her.

Martin grasped her face in his hands, looking her over as she wept, frightened. “Are you hurt Di?” She shook her head, sobbing.

“I was so scared, there was something in here!”

Martin looked around, but the bathroom had returned to its normal, undisturbed self. “There’s nothing here now” his eyes softened as she cried, her body shaking.

“Come on” he wrapped his shirt around her, picking her up bridal style as he walked her to his room, Java following after grabbing her things, “you’re coming with us.”

Java set her things down, making himself scarce next to the couch and TV their room provided as Martin took Diana to the bed. He laid her down, moving in close, resting her in his arms. 

“M-m-martin are you still u-u-upset with me?” Diana whimpered, her hands shaking as she curled herself up smaller and snuggled against his chest. The fabric from his t-shirt itched her nose and she snuffled against him.

Martin’s gaze turned tender as he kissed her forehead lovingly, his hands soothing her as they rubbed comfortingly over her shoulders.

“No D, not even a little. We were both a bit frustrated. I’m sorry I left you in that room by yourself. Whatever it was that scared you, I promise you won’t have to go against it alone.”

“I’m sorry” Diana looked up through her lashes, her eyes laced with tears. “For putting you down in front of Java and the French man. I love you.” 

Martin leaned down and kissed her gently, his hand resting at the back of her head. He kissed a stray tear away and pressed them together even closer. He wrapped Diana in the comforter and smiled.

“I love you too Di. I’ll protect you. I swear. Get some sleep, we’ll investigate again in the morning.”

The two lovers settled in as the sky grew darker, Java’s intense snore’s filling the silence of the room from his spot on the couch.

A few minutes of TV and the caveman was out like a light. What with the whole hatred of technology thing, he usually conked out after a few minutes. 

Martin continue to lay awake after the two had drifted off.

He stared at the ceiling, his mind wandering to the ring box he had left with Billy. Hopefully the alien would realize to take care of the small rectangular treasure in the back pocket. Martin hadn’t had the time to bring it along on their journey here, so France was for sure out of the question for the proposal. 

The ring itself was quite costly. Martin had ordered it himself. A large, round cut Amethyst, in the center of a white gold band in the shape of intricate leaves and vines. Three baby pearls were fixed on either side between the vines, and on the back, engraved the words “Eternity together” in French where the band became bold and thick.  
For a man who relied on romance novels and cheap one-liners to get his girl, Martin was clearly a romantic at heart. He knew he didn’t need the books and cheesy lines, but making Diana frustrated was one of his favorite things, especially when she got red in the face and super cute when she was annoyed with him. 

He looked over to where she was curled up against him. His shirt barely covering the width of her thighs. The blanket allowing him a small sneak peek. He brushed his fingers down the curve of her hip. He grasped her ring hand and kissed the finger he wished he had had the time to place a ring on. The balcony scene replayed in his mind a thousand times, before he let the peace of sleep take over and drift him off for the night.

O  
O  
O

FRENCH INN – 8:45am

O  
O  
O

“I can NOT believe this Inn doesn’t have an all included breakfast bar buffet and ‘café sample beverage extraordinaire 3000’!”

Martin threw his hands in the air with an annoyed grimace, his face a contortion of disapproval and a mild case of hunger.

“Uhhhhh……. Marty? Sweetie.” Diana chuckled awkwardly as she pulled the comforter further up her body, hiding her barely covered chest and fully exposed bottom. “Where have you been for the past three hours?” Her glare could not possibly justify the anger she felt. 

Java was in the bathroom taking a shower, and Diana had just woken up to Martin slamming open the hotel door and parading his anger around the hotel room.

“DI!” Martin shouted, “every hotel we’ve ever been in has offered a continental breakfast! Whether we were in Burma or Jamaica! Heck! Even the desert motels have given us free food! We’re agents, we’re doing them favors, we deserve buffets!”

Martin planted himself at the end of their shared bed, crawling up slowly over Diana’s body as she continued to glare at him. 

“Come on baby, don’t be mad at me” he kissed along her collar bone, nuzzling her neck as the corners of her mouth twitched. “I’ll throw in a foot massage…...” he grinned teasingly, nibbling at her collar bone once more.  
Diana smiled running her fingers through his hair. “Well I guess I- “

A sudden smash scared them both. Java fell out of the bathroom, covered in a shower curtain from head to toe, splashed with water and whimpering as he flung himself to the floor.

Martin quickly helped Diana cover up as he looked over at the quivering caveman.

“Java? Buddy? You okay?”

“J-J-Java scared, water come out of nowhere” the caveman grunted. He cowered to the floor as Martin and Diana watched over him awkwardly.

“Alright…...” Diana wound the comforter around her body as her and Martin shared a look. “How about I go use the bathroom, get dressed and we go out for a nice, peaceful, and uh……easy to take care of breakfast.”

She blinked, moving to the bathroom, as Martin went to console Java on the floor.

O  
O  
O

Marie’s Pastries and Café – 9:30am

O  
O  
O

“What a quaint little café” Diana beamed, resting her chin on her folded hands as Martin leered over the menu. He flipped back and forth through the pages as Java tried turning the table napkins into birds.

Diana buttered a loose bread roll from the basket, biting into it as Martin sipped his coffee. 

“Extra sugar, extra cream” Diana laughed.

“Huh?” Martin glanced up, his thumb flipping through the breakfast choices.

“That’s how you always get your coffee. Extra sugar, extra cream. I swear Martin you’ll never change” she smiled fondly, stirring the cream into her own coffee cup.

Java placed a napkin hat on his head, a big grin etched on his face at his accomplishment.

“You……remember that? I mean, it’s just coffee” he chuckled.  
Diana placed her hands over his and rubbed her thumbs over his fingers as he stared at her quietly. “People in love remember all the odd little small things” she smiled sweetly. “Like how you can’t stand bugs or your hatred of wearing hats.” 

“Di – I” he froze as the waitress returned with a pad and pen, ready to go. 

“May I take your order?”

The trio ordered quickly, allowing the waitress to top off their waters as she scurried to the next table.

Diana buttered another bread roll, gazing so fondly at Martin his breath caught in his throat. 

Leave it to Di to take his breath away with just a glance.

“Listen Di. I think I need to apologize about before”

“Before what?” the bread paused at her lips.

“Well…...we were interrupted on such a nice evening. I mean yeah, it’s a mission and I’ll never get upset or reject one to this day…...but it was our special night, an occasion that could have- “

The waitress arrived with breakfast and Martin stopped talking, his stomach speaking for him at the smell of French toast and bacon.

Martin and Java started devouring their meals as if they hadn’t eaten in three weeks, while Diana rolled her eyes and leaned back, letting her gaze linger over the couple of other patrons in the restaurant. 

“Don’t worry Martin” Diana smiled sweetly, “I mean what could be so important?” she leaned forward expectantly, freezing Java in his place. “Why don’t you just ask me whatever it was now?”

Martin and Java shared a brief look, Martin inhaling deeply, as he tried to find the courage.

“Diana. Will you-“

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

~UP NEXT~ IT CAME FROM THE BOG~ PART 2  
*Waves hand aggressively in hello* I’m an asshole! But honestly, I never know where’s the best place for a cliffhanger. So, my third long series fic in a while………. if any of you click my username you will note that I have also written a new chaptered fic for Big Wolf On Campus. Yup, that’s me! 

Thank you so much for reading this first chapter. As you’ve probably gotten from the summary, I am re-writing the Martin Mystery series based solely on a crucial fact in the comic. Martin and Diana were fiancés, not step-siblings. I know it’s tough to picture them as anything else after you’ve watched the series (it’s not for me I promise), but here’s my take on it, and I hope you enjoy! 

So! I’ll primarily work with the main episodes featured, but I’ll also work with the never been seen ones in the theme at the beginning and the end that we all wished were shown. Be warned, as they are a couple, they’ll get into some……raunchy things. So ao3 gets this fic instead of fanfiction.net. 

EXCLUSIVE AUTHOR’S NOTE: Yup, it’s me. Word is the program I use to write out my fanfics. It costs me $100-something a year to do that. I know in the past we as writers and readers have all banded together and donated to ao3 to keep them a float when they need us, and quite honestly, I too need that help now.  
Fanfiction, fanart, and art in general is my passion. My word expires on the 24th, and after that I won’t even be able to open my documents because of it. I’m barely getting by, and my career still needs time to take hold. (I’m an actor and voice actor)  
So I ask you now, as the generous and loving and loyal people I know you all are, to please check out my patreon page and even if you personally can’t donate, spread this to others who may.  
I have the second chapter itching to go, but by the time I get through with it and have it uploaded, I won’t have the file to type it. Thank you so much for reading this and for your kindness. All my love and best,

~Atina34 

Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=7240332


End file.
